That's the way I like it
by i felt like saying hi
Summary: I am an elf who was born into a group of elves who serve Saruman. I knew serving evil was wrong, so I left. Then I lived Fangorn Forest, and was trying to make up for all my bad deeds. Before I knew it, I was thrown into a friendship with Aragorn, Gimli, and... Legolas. Why is that elf so impossible? I hate him and he hates me. That's the way we like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm 'i felt like saying hi'**

**This is my first fanfic, so... yeah, i hope you like it! I am totally open to suggestions, etcetera. 'Sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me,' right?**

**Oh yeah, I do not own Lord of the Rings!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Elenir crouched low behind the thick blackberry bush, willing herself to remain unseen from unfriendly eyes. An arrow tipped with a carved, pointed stone was notched onto an elegant, finely crafted bow that she always kept at her side. A strange coloured cloak was tied at her throat, with the hood drawn low over her face. The colour of the cloak was not green or grey, neither was it brown. It was more of a mix of all three. If you were not looking for her, then she would be impossible to see, as she blended in well to the foliage.

Her heart thumped wildly in her ribcage. Not because she was scared. Elenir hadn't felt fear for a long time. She felt a strange sense of excitement, as she always did when she heard footsteps in the forest.

Fangorn Forest.

Not many set foot in Fangorn. Tales and stories gave it a fearsome reputation. But that was why Elenir was here. She was here to stay hidden from humans, orcs, dwarves, and even her own kin. Elves.

Yes, Elenir was an elf. Her pointed ears poked through the sides of her tangled black hair.

Though she was slightly shorter than the average elf, she was tall by human standards. She had a certain grace about her. It was her long flowing black hair. It was her long, slender legs, and her beautiful features. It was even the way she walked.

Yet, there was some things that set her apart from the usual female elf. There was mud, and dirt masking her face, and dried in her hair. Leaves and twigs were tangled in her hair also.

Instead of an embroidered gown, she wore a green tunic, and leggings. She carried a sword at her side, and had a hidden knife in each boot. A bow was usually strapped to her back, though at the moment it was in her hands. She was no weakling either, she had a slightly muscular build, but still had a lean body.

But more than anything, it was the aura of strength and courage that surrounded her that really set her apart.

Orcs rarely passed through Fangorn, but when they did, she was waiting. She would be perched, near invisible, in a tree, and begin to shoot her deadly arrows down at the Mordor filth. Before they could begin to put a hand on their swords, they were dead. It never failed.

* * *

**x Elenir POV x**

I smiled, my emerald-green eyes glittering, as I heard the sound of marching feet coming my way. Definitely orcs. I stood up silently, and swung myself into the large tree near where the orcs would pass through. Then I waited.

In less than 30 seconds, a party of orcs were in my sight. I examined them, and bit my lip. There were many of them, and I even had doubts about being able to take down that many. As the party came closer, my heart sank even lower in my chest. These were no orcs. The were taller, broader, with hard, unforgiving faces. They were clad in strong armour, carrying swords. As I looked closer, I saw a mark on their helmets. A white hand, the symbol of Saruman. I recognised them now. They were Uruk-hai I clenched my teeth, and climbed higher in the tree, where there were more leaves to hide me.

They had reached me now. I aimed her arrow at a Uruk-hai near the end of the party. I hoped to trick them into thinking they were being attacked from the behind, to draw the attention away from my hiding place.

I exhaled calmly, and released the arrow. It landed with a thunk in the Uruk-hai's neck. Before they knew they were being attacked, I had already nocked another arrow and shot down another Uruk-hai. They drew their swords, looking for someone to attack, but found none.

Meanwhile, I had a pattern going on. Aim, inhale, exhale, shoot. Aim, inhale, exhale, shoot. I was going well, the number of Uruk-hai was decreasing rapidly. I sighed, relieved that all was going well, and shot another arrow. I began to let my guard down, and that's when it all went wrong.

Several Uruk-hai in possession of cross-bows had begun to fire. They had no target, but simply shot anywhere. I ducked behind the trunk of the tree I hid in, as an arrow whistled past, only narrowly missing my face. I poked my head out and shot down one of the Uruk-hai in possession of a cross-bow. Thunk.

Then I shot down another, and another arrow whistled past my ear as I hastily drew my form back into the cover of the tree. I felt sick in my stomach. But it wasn't fear! It was never fear. I was just unsure.

As I emerged from behind the tree again, I aimed, inhaled-. Thunk.

One of them had gotten lucky. An arrow sank into my right shoulder, and I sank back behind the tree, and gripped onto branches to keep me from falling. My hand shook as I raised it to touch the arrow.

It hurt. Probably not a good sign. A white-hot pain was spreading from the arrow wound like poison, and I gasped silently in agony.

The Uruk-hai had won. I had lost. They still roared and ran to and fro, and the archers still shot madly. They obviously didn't know they had shot me, so I tried to relax up in the tree.

One of the Uruk-hai roared and raised his hand, and all the creatures paused, and went silent. They waited for a minute, and as no more arrows shot towards them, they roared in triumph, thinking that they had killed me. I curled into a ball, making sure that my cloak covered my whole body, as they peered into trees, and tore apart bushes, but they gave up, as I was nowhere to be found.

They made new lines, and began to march away, and as they did, I saw something curious.

Two people, children, judging by their size, were being carried prisoner by two of the Uruk-hai. I pulled down my hood, and as if he noticed the movement, his eyes flicked up to where I sat.

He opened his mouth in surprise when he saw me, and I shook my head hastily. He seemed to understand, and looked straight ahead. After that, he acted as if he hadn't seen me, and both children were slowly carried out of my sight. I wished I could help them, but with all honesty, I needed help myself.

Only after the last Uruk-hai had marched far away, did I finally groan in pain. Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes, and I wiped them away. Crying was a sign of weakness. And I was not weak.

But they kept falling. I had failed, I really was useless. My vision had just began to fade, when I heard footsteps. They were not in time, nor were they marching. I doubted they would be orcs or Uruk-hai.

My head slumped forwards, and I passed out. Then, I fell out of the tree.

* * *

**Hi, so, sorry about the short length of that chapter. My internet drops out ALL the time, and it's being really good at the moment, so I thought I may as well post what I have while the internet will let me!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**x i felt like saying hi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry about not updating sooner, but I went on a camping trip for ages, so of course, no internet...**

**I'd also just like to mention that I have changed the original story quite a bit, so don't tell me it's wrong and I haven't read the books and watched the movies or whatever, because I have. Thankyou.**

**I don't own LOTR.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I woke to the sound of raised voices in elvish. My shoulder throbbed painfully, but I didn't move, or open my eyes. I wanted to know where I was without attracting attention.

_'We have to keep moving, Aragorn! We have to find the halflings!' _I opened my eyes a fraction, to see the one who had spoken.

His pointed ears automatically told me that he was an elf. I was beginning to feel nervous. Elves would always immediately brand me as a traitor.

The elf had long blonde hair, that was pulled back at the sides and braided. His eyes were a dazzling blue-gray colour. I hated to admit it, but he was the most beautiful, handsome elf I had ever seen. A bow was strapped to his back, and a knife to his hip. He seemed to usually have a calm personality, but right now, he was getting angry.

'_No!' _The other man said, _'She is wounded badly, we cannot leave her to die!' _I assumed this was Aragorn. He wore dark clothes, and he had dark shoulder length hair. He had a sort of scruffy beard, but there was also a sort of elegance to him. He had a sword at his belt, and was wearing a silver necklace that I could not quite see. He was quite handsome too, but I decided I liked him better than the elf, after all, he was the one who wanted to stay with me.

'COULD YOU AT LEAST SPEAK A LANGUAGE I UNDERSTAND!' Cried the last of the men, who was holding his head in annoyance. He was obviously a dwarf. I had never seen a dwarf before, but there was no mistaking the short solid figure and the bushy red beard. This dwarf, however had a merry twinkle in his eyes.

I had always been told that dwarves were a bit stupid, but this one seemed to be at least a bit smarter than the rest, because he noticed my partly opened eyes, and winked at me. I liked this dwarf.

Aragorn rolled his eyes at the dwarf's remark, but began to speak in english all the same. 'Why are you so determined to leave her?' He asked. I privately agreed.

The elf knelt beside me, and I hastily closed my eyes all the way, and slowed my breathing. He picked up my hand and ran a fingernail down it slowly. I fought hard to keep the blush off my face.

'There is something strange about her,' he said quietly, 'she is an elf, but unlike any I have ever seen.' Aragorn and the dwarf remained silent. 'Maybe-,' he whispered, and began to pull up my sleeve. I knew what he would find. The small black mark on my wrist in the form of an oval, with a cursive "M" in the middle.

There is a group of elves who serve Saruman, who live in a hidden place underground next to Isengard. They would gladly kill an innocent child if it was asked of them. Their hair is dark, and their hearts even more so. Their skin is a pale white, and they have minor magic abilities, taught to them by Saruman.

They are each branded with the mark as soon as they are born. I was one of them, branded as a newborn child. But I was different from them, because I didn't want to be one of them. So I ran away, escaped, and have lived in Fangorn ever since.

I certainly didn't want this elf to know who I really am.

I sat upright and jerked my hand out of his. He jumped back in surprise. I was breathing heavily, all too aware that the elf knew I had been awake the whole time.

Aragorn extended a hand to me, and I took it, but first pulled my sleeve down so it was covering my palm. He pulled me upright, and for a few seconds there was an awkward silence. I glanced at each of the men, and noticed that they were all staring at me, waiting for me to speak.

'Hello,' I said nervously. The dwarf roared with laughter, even the elf looked amused.

'Hello lass,' the dwarf said, 'I am Gimli, son of Gloin. And what be your name?' All three of them looked at me intently, waiting for my answer.

'My name is Elenir.'

'Well, Elenir, I must ask, what were you doing in Fangorn Forest?' Aragorn asked.

I did not answer his question, I wanted a bit more time to think up an answer that didn't reveal too much about my past. 'First I want to know his name,' I said, pointing at the elf. He did not show any emotion, but simply replied,

'I am Legolas of the woodland realm, and this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn.' he raised an eyebrow. 'Why were you in Fangorn Forest?'

'Because I live there,' I said, 'I was attacking a party of Uruk-hai,' at this all three men exchanged glances, 'all was going well until one shot me in the shoulder, but they did not know where I was, so they left me.'

Aragorn spoke quickly, 'Did they carry two hobbits?'

'I don't know what hobbits are, but they did carry two children.'

Gimli roared triumphantly. I was a bit confused. What business did a dwarf, an elf, and a man have with a party of Uruk-hai, and two hobbits, whatever they were. I voiced my question, and to my surprise, Legolas answered me.

'They carry two of our friends prisoner, we have tracked them for quite some time.'

'So, you oppose Saruman?' I asked hopefully.

'Yes!' They all said at the same time. I felt a bit excited. Here was my big chance. My chance to make up for all I had done wrong in my past. If I could just go with them...

'Can I come with you?' I asked quickly. I watched Aragorn's expression intently. He looked thoughtful, he even seemed to be considering it.

_'She cannot come, Aragorn! I will say it again, there is something not right about her!' _Legolas said in elvish. He seemed to forget that I was an elf too.

_'I don't see why she can't," _Aragorn replied,_ 'she seems to be able of defending herself, she is certainly not weak.'_

Legolas was angry now, what did he have against me? _'She is hiding something, and being able to defend herself just makes it all the more dangerous for us to travel with her!'_

Aragorn did not answer, he seemed to be stumped. I decided to take matters into my own hands. _'I oppose Saruman, so do you. What reason would I have to kill you?' _Legolas turned his head to look at me, but remained silent. _'Furthermore,' _I continued, _'I know what direction the Uruk-hai went. I can speak to the trees in this forest, so I will be able to lead you to them.'_

Legolas said nothing, but a scowl remained on his face. I could not read Aragorn's expression, but Gimli said, 'Well, I 'ave no idea what that was all about, but I say let her come.'

I smiled gratefully at Gimli. Aragorn clapped a hand on my shoulder, and said, 'Elenir, welcome to the fellowship, or what's left of it, at least.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**x i felt like saying hi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry for the slow update, (internet...)**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. If you don't, I can't make it better, can I?**

**I. DO. NOT. OWN. LOTR.**

******Thanks**

* * *

We had run for hours, me at the front of the group, occasionally pausing to rest my palm against a tree and politely ask how far ahead the party of Uruk-hai were. I had began to sweat fiercely many hours ago. Indeed, I had begun to wonder if I should have stayed in my part of the forest.

'Thank goodness, we're almost out of this cursed-,' the wind picked up, and the trees began to sway over our heads, 'I mean charming!' He corrected hastily, 'Quite charming!'

Indeed, we had almost reached the end of the trees, but while Gimli thought of it as a blessing, I had a sinking feeling in my heart. I was about to leave the place that had been my home, my protection, my company. Without the cover and comfort of the trees I would feel exposed and weak.

Fangorn was my home.

Gimli cried out with joy when we passed the cover of the last tree, and Aragorn grinned at his reaction. Legolas remained as expressionless as ever.

We headed away from Fangorn, me feeling a bit depressed. I felt someone's light footsteps catch up to mine, and a hand on my shoulder. I didn't look to see who it was, but I had already guessed.

'I did not mean to offend you when I opposed taking you with us,' he said tonelessly.

'Yes you did,' I responded, 'so just leave me alone, will you?'

Legolas raised an eyebrow. 'Well, it seems you are easy to irritate.' He smiled evilly. 'I'm going to have fun with you.'

I rolled my eyes, and ignored him, running faster. When I lived near Isengard, I was the fastest witch elf there, but it seemed that he really was perfect, because he caught up with me in a few seconds, not even out of breath. I huffed irritatedly, and I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

'What do you want, Legolas?' I asked.

He considered it for a minute. 'I want you to forgive me for being rude.'

I scoffed. 'Why?' I said, 'because you want me to give a care about you, because it's the polite thing to do, or because Aragorn asked you to?'

He laughed, and through my irritation I noticed that he had a nice laugh. I mentally slapped myself.

'Could you just forgive me? I said I was sorry!'

I stopped, Legolas skidded to a halt, and I saw Aragorn and Gimli stop too, both of them trying to contain their laughter. I realised that Legolas and I had put on quite a show. I didn't care though.

'If you want my forgiveness, elf,' I said, jabbing him in the chest, 'you're gonna have to earn it.'

He looked a bit surprised, but then his face went back to neutral, but with a tad of mocking flirtatiousness.

'Well, I for one, look forward to that,' he said sarcastically, standing very close to me, so close that our noses were almost touching. I blushed, and pulled away quickly. I took off running again, all to aware that all three men were laughing loudly, bent over double. I cursed them quietly, and kept running.

I staggered over a hill, across a stretch of grass, and down a ditch. I tripped over a small tree root, tumbled downwards, my hands scrabbling for a handhold. I finally reached the bottom with a splash, realising that there was a small stream at the bottom. I smiled slightly. At least I could wash myself while my temper cooled down.

I splashed some water on my face, and rubbed the grit, dirt, mud, sweat and blood off my body. I washed my hair so that it was as soft and silky as it had been so long ago. I also cleaned my arrow wound, which had healed itself amazingly well.

I felt clean again. I took off my boots, and rolled up my leggings. I settled my feet in the running water, and laid back in the grass. My eyelids felt heavy, and there was a small nagging feeling at the back of my head that I should find the rest of my company, but I dismissed it lightly. I closed my eyes, and settled off to sleep, oblivious to what was happening to my friends at that moment.

* * *

Legolas, Gimli and I were running as fast as our legs were allowing us, calling out Elenir's name at the top of our voices. We obviously hadn't meant to upset her that much, but it was much too late to be arguing about that now.

'Where is that bloody little elf?' Panted Legolas. I was surprised. I had actually never heard Legolas swear before, it seemed a bit out of character.

'ELENIR!' he yelled at the top of his voice. Despite all his talk of how he didn't care for our new friend, it was so amazingly obvious.

I also figured that he felt guilty, because it was partly his fault that Elenir had taken off. He also seemed confused about why she had gone. It wasn't like he had mortally offended her, or anything. In fact, to all except for me, it would seem as though she had run for no reason. But I saw it, I saw Elenir blush. Legolas must have stepped past her comfort zone.

I smirked. Legolas often had that effect on other female elves. Must be the blonde hair...

We searched and searched for over an hour, calling her name until our voices were scratchy and hoarse. Gimli suddenly sat down on a rock, burying his head in his hands. 'Ach, it's no use, we'll never find her,' he grumbled. 'Why did you anger her laddie?' he directed at Legolas, who immediately flared up.

'It's not my fault! She's the one who ran away!' He yelled. I sighed and wiped the sweat of my brow. 'Besides,' he continued, 'We don't need her anymore, anyway!' Though he said it with an edge of regret. Gimli opened his mouth to respond, but cried out as an arrow whizzed past Legolas' head and thudded into the dirt. He looked up, a mixture of anger and relief on his face, obviously he thought that Elenir had returned, and she had heard what he had said.

But when the archer jogged over the top of a small hill, it was by no means a dark-haired she-elf. An orc scout stood with a crossbow in his hands, sneering at us.

_'Shoot him, Legolas!' _I cried. Legolas, without hesitation nocked an arrow and sent is flying with a thud into the orcs neck. These were not the Uruk-hai that had taken Merry and Pippin. They were orcs of Mordor. The orc crumpled, dead before he hit the ground. 'Come,' I said, crawling through the grass up the hill so I would remain unseen, and peering through a bush to see the number of orcs we were facing.

About 60 orcs were advancing with great speed towards us. Legolas' breath caught in his throat. 'Elenir, what if-,' his voice trailed off. I knew what he was afraid of though, This army of orcs may have found Elenir. Even the skilled warrior that she was, she had no chance against that many orcs. All three of us felt gloomy.

'What do we do now?' Gimli asked.

'We fight,' I answered. And with a small smile, Legolas stood up and began to fire arrows.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
